


Meet Me On The Battlefield

by Pufferfish_and_ForestFire



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Morty Smith, Angel Smith Family, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Morty Smith, Boys Kissing, Demon Rick Sanchez, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rick is Beth's Brother instead of Father, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Rick Sanchez, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufferfish_and_ForestFire/pseuds/Pufferfish_and_ForestFire
Summary: In a world where Angels and Demons roam free, a small group of twelve creatures where considered important. Six angels and six demons were meant to achieve peace. The Demon Lords, as they were, became to close to the humans, dragging them to sin and purgatory. The Archangels didn't allow it and banished them, not allowing them to continue their ways. This caused tension between the two races but as soon as this happened, the sides split, and the twelve disappeared without explanation. To this day, there has been no sight of any the twelve until now.Morty Smith, an 18 year old Angel and, surprisingly, has never flew. His parents make him hide his wings, much to his annoyance, and his parents forbid him to look at his own wings. He has, of course, but he doesn't seem to see the problem. However, an old long lost uncle comes back, adorning a demon's properties and a sinful smile. He makes Morty feel wanted and at first, Morty hates it. They snark at each other and fight. But they soon grow close, becoming friends and eventually lovers. But something is hell-bent on destroying everything they know and they need to find the twelve before it's too late.





	Meet Me On The Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is an alternative universe Rick and Morty story. I have actually been quite excited to type this and I hope you all enjoy it. I've been wanting to write this for a while and it would be appreciated if comments were made constructively. Thanks and stay tuned for more writing.

**Once Upon A Time...**

 

No, that isn't one of those stories. This is a story where humans lived alongside two celestial races, Demons and Angels. They lived in a quiet harmony and peace, it all being preserved by a group of twelve. These twelve consisted of six Archangels, benevolent beings of beauty and six Demon Lords, a set of divine beings who could help the human race see clearly, no matter the cost. The Archangels and Demon Lords worked together to maintain this peace, working in-between the human race to cure their ill alignments and problems. Until, one day, Azazel, one of the many demon lords had started tempting the humans to sin, allowing them to follow their deepest desires. The Archangels could not allow this to continue, as it was against their own values and virtues. The two groups clashed, as the Lords had took their own brethren's side excluding one, who was not willing to fight and shed the blood of his allies. Their war raged for months, humanity falling into great despair while their guardians clashed. Azazel,in a desperate attempt, summoned Aka Manah, a powerful demon that controls the evils of the minds. He had conjured many to his side and eventually, the battle died, Aka Manah and Azazel disappearing along with the other eleven celestial beings. 

 

Angels and Demons alike blended into human society without bother. Demons discontinued their bargains with people alongside their angelic counterparts. The only part of them that distinguished these races from humans were their wings. Black, bony wings, embraced in a shroud of darkness hung at Demon's backs and great feathered wings, shrouded in beauty attached to the Angel's. Now, fifty six years from that faithful day, just on the outskirts of Seattle, Washington, lived a small, boring family of Angels. Little did they know, their youngest child had a much bigger fate than anticipated and this certain fate was kick started by the arrival of an estranged family member. 

 

A young man stands in his bedroom, straining to get dressed as his abnormally large wings twitch. They were uneasy as they usually were every morning, pain rippling through his shoulders. Having large wings was not a gift this boy was willing to accept. The young man in question, is Morty Smith, the current 18 year old son and the youngest member of the Smith family, a simplistic family of rather boring angels. He slipped his shirt over the bony indents of his wings as they melded into his back, a feature he had learned young. They retracted in, just leaving marks where they used to be. It's uncomfortable and a pain getting them out again but his father had insisted on the matter. He tousled his own hair, damp brown curls hanging over evergreen eyes as he walked out the bathroom, a young, auburn haired woman running into the bathroom and hearing an already defeated groan down the hall from his father. Morty smiles a little at their antics and walks downstairs, seeing his blonde haired mother cooking bacon and eggs, humming along to a simple tune inside her head, seeing her creamy wings flutter in the morning light. She turns to see her son drag himself downstairs, saying happily, "Morning Morty."

 

Morty nods at her, not one for talking at all to his family, especially in the morning. ~~He was still a young man and young men didn't wake up so easily. No, I'm joking, Morty's just antisocial. Any who, back to the story.~~ Morty sat down at the family dining table as Beth placed down a plate of eggs and bacon, rambling on as Morty guided them around his plate, feeling uneasy. A strange feeling had settled in his stomach, something wasn't right today. Something felt...off about the whole situation. Morty shoveled in some eggs and bacon into his mouth as Summer came walking downstairs, damp auburn curls hanging over her shoulder as she sat down next to Morty. She stayed silent as Beth continued to talk, allowing their mother to talk about what she planned to do today. Little did she know, these plans were to be knocked askew by a certain someone. After about twenty minutes of eating and some small talk, Summer had insisted that Morty and her had to leave now, as she was going to be late for her job and she had to drop Morty off at school. They both rushed out, Summer holding a slice of toast in hand as she climbs into her second-hand truck. Wasn't a great car, as it broke down regularly but it got Summer to her job and it got Morty to school. 

 

Morty spent his school day in a daze. They told them the same thing everyday, 'Aspire to be like our dear Archangels', and Morty sure as well knew that he didn't want to be like any of them. He hated all of them. They were all prissy and pretentious, thinking they were better than the demons and this made war. A very horrible war, and all that caused was darkness and chaos, everything that the Archangels were supposedly against. Yet, it never occurred to them what they were actually doing to them. Morty had to sit out of their 'Gym' class again, which was just an excuse for other Angels to fly. He always had to sit out, as his dad didn't want him to fly just yet. He wasn't 'ready'.  At exactly 2.45pm, Morty walked out of the small building, seeing the rusted up car of Summer, Summer herself and her current fling, Jessica, Morty's ex-crush. He huffs at the scene in front of him, crossing his arms as he walks over. He tugs at the door handle and it doesn't budge. He whistles at Summer, as auburn curls and green eyes turn to face him, an eyebrow raised in silent question. 

 

He asks, sounding already frustrated and annoyed, "Summer, can you open the car?" She thinks for a second, the keys hanging from her fingers but she nods, "Alright." She unlocks it and Morty tugs open the door, slipping inside and sitting down on the worn leather seat. He leans against the window as he shuts his eyes, thinking silently about the uneasy feeling that he had earlier this very same day. After a few minutes, Summer slips inside and smiles, revving up the car and asking, "So...how was school?" Morty shrugs, not really sure how to answer the question. Summer sighs and pulls out of the car park, staying silent as her music plays quietly. They arrive at the house and everything seemed to be normal. 

 

Later that night, at 8.00pm, a knock was heard at the door. It was unusual for visitors this late. Morty sat on the couch while Summer sat at the other end, foot fighting each other for the television remote and laughing gently. Jerry sat on the armchair, slightly agitated at the carry on and Beth was sitting on the other chair, watching TV while sipping at red wine. She turned as the door was knocked and everything went silent, looking at the door. Beth stands and places her glass down on the table, walking over. She unlocks the door, opening it and seeing light blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. And a shocked sigh was heard from Beth as she says happily, "Rick?" 

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me make this clear, Archangels and the Demon Lords are made distinct by the size of their wings. Demon Lords have much larger wings than that of a normal demon. Archangels have larger wings than most normal angels and also have a distinct colouring. They also have multiple sets, much like the Seraph of the Bible. Of course, throughout the story, I will explore each Archangel and Demon Lords, as they will all be given a name and a story. Stay tuned for more writing. Also, I'm extremely sorry for how short this chapter is, and I hope that the second chapter will be longer.


End file.
